<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Blood by AshtheAnimatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621779">Ghost Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtheAnimatrix/pseuds/AshtheAnimatrix'>AshtheAnimatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood+ (Anime &amp; Manga), Blood-C (Anime), Blood: The Last Vampire, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Hanako, Badass Yashiro later on, Based off of the Blood series, Chiropterans, Different types of vampires, Elder Barns, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanako is half vampire, Hanako is quite old yet still looks young, Human Nene, M/M, Other, Protective yashiro, Vampire Hanako, Vampire Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtheAnimatrix/pseuds/AshtheAnimatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rumor of a boy slaying vampire like creatures under the moon. He is like a ghost you miss him as soon as he appears. But one night one person happens to catch the boy and doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanako | Yugi Amane &amp; Sumire, Hanako | Yugi Amane | Gon &amp; Sumire, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, past Yako/Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Hello, Hello! I know! I have a new chapter to write but I thought no one loked it but I have to remember that this fandom is still small. So it lowered my motivation a bit. But then I rewatched a series called Blood +, Blood -C and the 2000 movie Blood the last Vampire. If you haven't watch it I recommend watching the movie first or either series a bit to see what to expect in this story.</p>
<p>Hanako will be a vampire in this story fighting his own kind like Saya.</p>
<p>I will be combining all three stories in a way. To be honest I haven't seen the blood series being used as an alternate universe before so I'm doing it. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, have you heard of a rumor?"</p><p>"What rumor?"</p><p>"About the Ghost Boy Under the Blood Moon"</p><p>"No, I haven't. What's it about?! Do tell me!"</p><p>"Well, Here's how the story goes."</p><p>"Every night strange grotesque  creatures appear to hunt for food."</p><p>"And their main meal is humans"</p><p>"What?! Humans?"</p><p>"Yeah! Any unlucky soul wondering at night may never return for they have been munched by these monsters."</p><p>"Jeez, that's so scary."</p><p>"Well don't worry, if you are unfortunate to come across one you may get rescued."</p><p>"Really? By who?"</p><p>"By a boy with red eyes."</p><p>"A boy? With red eyes?"</p><p>"Yeah. No one knows what he really looks like. Some say he has short black hair. Some say he has shiny long silver hair that glow like the moon. Some say his skin his white like pearls. Some say his skin is dark as cinnamon. Some say his lips are ruby red. Some say his tall. But one thing is always certain, their eyes are as red as blood. One look at them can freeze you on the spot, piercing through your soul, captivating you."</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>"What's also true is that he always holds a long sword in his hands ready to use it."</p><p>"Wow! He sounds pretty mysterious. He could be a very handsome man coming to my rescue."</p><p>"Don't be weird."</p><p>"Oh come on, aren't you curious as well what he looks like?"</p><p>"Not enough to risk my life."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He may try to kill me on the spot. Have you thought about that?"</p><p>"So, what do I do to make sure he doesn't harm me?"</p><p>"Well, I heard if he does set his sight on you to say these simple words, 'I'm lost! Please take me back home.' and offer a bit of your blood to him."</p><p>"Wait, really? That's all?!"</p><p>"Yeah. He'll walk you back home just like that. But you must promise him that you won't say a word of what you saw that night. The monsters, him, everything."</p><p>"What happens if I do."</p><p>"Then he will eat you!"</p><p>"Eekk!!!"</p><p>"Haha!"</p><p>"Don't scare me like that, you jerk!!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!"</p><p>"Wait, why is he called the ghost boy under the blood moon?"</p><p>"Because when he kills some say the moon turns red as well stained from the blood of the monsters making the moon turn from white to red as his eyes."</p><p>"Wow....."</p><p>"And as soon as you look away from him for a split second he's gone! Like a ghost. No one knows if he even was real or not. Some claim that he was just a dream along with the monsters."</p><p>"Wow! But how come his story is still around."</p><p>"Well, his story dates back to the Sengoku period."</p><p>"Wow! Really? That long?! And he's still alive?"</p><p>"I just said he isn't human."</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>"You really need to pay more attention."</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"Anyway, some say he isn't human but are actually the same species as the monsters."</p><p>"What? But why would he fight his own kind?"</p><p>"Well, there's many different interpretations on why but most say he's hunting for food."</p><p>So he eats his own kind!? That's so gross!!!</p><p>"Who knows. Those are just one of the theories. Anyways it's just an old story. I don't know if any of those things exists."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>"Man, you'll believe in anything, huh?"</p><p>"No I don't!!"</p><p>"Haha! Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway I thought it would be a cool story to tell you."</p><p>"Hey, do you think those recent deaths have anything to do with the monsters in your story?"</p><p>"What?! Are you serious? There are no such thing as monsters. It's all just a make-believe story! Besides, it's probably a maniac on the lose."</p><p>"You seem calm about this."</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? My dad's a cop so I know I'm protected and I know not to walk alone. Plus I always carry a weapon on me just in case."</p><p>"It's still scary."</p><p>"Don't worry. My dad says they'll catch this guy soon. No problem."</p><p>But what do they didn't realize that the story just told was in fact connected to the deaths. Along with a certain protagonist of the rumor trying to fix this situation along with his allies.</p><hr/><p>We see a young boy walking around the busy streets of Komome during the middle of the day. He has his head down not making eye contact with others and yet he still catches the eyes of a few passing by for different reasons. Some because of his baggy clothes on his small body. Some because of the strange object strapped behind his back. Or maybe because of his pretty appearance of a fragile doll with amber eyes. Either way he still stood out a bit.</p><p>The boy suddenly halts in his tracks as he turns around behind him spotting among the crowd a lanky man in business attire heading walking the opposite way through the crowd. His smell is what caught the boy's attention. Turning around he follows the man to making sure no one unnecessary was following him.</p><p>He has a job to do after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all for now. Don't worry, I am working on the next chapter of Godai to those who are looking forward to it. I'll also be working on this story too. Except a new chapter soon. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Stay safe. This self quarantine is driving me nuts.</p>
<p>Ja ne~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>